Teaser: A Memory Forgotten
by donna8157
Summary: ONE-SHOT::This is a teaser to the fic entitled --A Memory Forgotten--. Kenshin finally finds Kaoru.


**Disclaimer: **RK and Co. are not mine.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT the next chapter to "A Memory Forgotten". This is just a TEASER. =) It has no relation whatever to what will actually take place in the plot itself. **

**For those readers who have not read "A Memory Forgotten", here is a quick synopsis.**

Kenshin leaves for Kyoto leaving Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke behind in Tokyo. Whilst he is gone, a group of intruders attack them putting Yahiko and Sanosuke out of commission for the time being. Kaoru is hit by a dart leaving her immobilized for a short period of time. Before any more harm comes to her, Soujiro rescues her. After she wakes up, she discovers that she does not remember a thing about her past and who she is. Time elapses and Kaoru and Soujiro become closer. Meanwhile, Kenshin and the other gumi are out searching for her whereabouts. Will Kaoru's memory return to her?

**Author's Note: **I have placed the teaser as a separate story that way it would not interrupt the mood of my fic "A Memory Forgotten". I came up with this because I have been getting so many requests asking what will happen when Kenshin and Kaoru finally meet. Hehe . . 

**~ A Memory Forgotten ~**

^_^ Teaser ^_^ 

****

****

****

The red-haired, magenta gi clad man trudged tiringly as he made his way towards the countryside of Shanghai. He had spent over two years searching for his beloved Kaoru. His muscles had become tired and worn from all the hiking throughout the rugged terrain of China. During his time in this foreign country, he had traveled to Beijing, Tianjing, and Guangdong believing that the girl had maybe migrated to another city. He walked pass a cozy wooden house as he noticed a lone figure standing in the green pasture. 

Long flowing black hair tied up in a ribbon.

Long lashes and vivid blue eyes that he could see even from his distance.

She was dressed in a long flowing, pleated, black skirt and a modest white blouse.

His heart stopped.

_Is this real?_

He blinked his eyes a couple of times to confirm that her image before him wouldn't disappear. She didn't. The rurouni took one cautious step forward in his sandals and paused again, his eyes were fixated upon the spot where the woman was standing. He took another step. And another, and another . . . until he found himself practically running towards her.

His eyes light up in sheer happiness as he approached. "KAORU-DONO!!!!"

Kaoru looked up towards the redheaded figure who had shouted her name.

Kenshin sucked in his breath as he felt her eyes upon his once again. _After so long . . Kaoru . . You're here. You're actually here!. _His eyes began to sting and he could feel the tears beginning to well up within them. Unable to control his happiness anymore, he ran up and embraced the woman in a fierce hug. "Kami-sama, I've finally found you . . Kaoru. ."

As Kenshin's arms were wrapped around hers, the only thought that was present in his head was that she was real. She was actually **real** this time. He snapped out of his blissful state when he noticed how tense the girl was within his embrace. 

The girl looked up at Kenshin in a confused state. "Ano . .who are you?"

Kenshin's heart clenched painfully and he became crestfallen at hearing those words. His arms slightly loosened around her. "You . . you don't remember me?" he asked in a desperate tone. He heard some soft shuffling of the grass and noticed a figure striding over to her side. 

"Soujiro . ." Kenshin's eyes turned amber as he glared at the younger man.

Soujiro confidently stepped in between them with a placid smile on his face. He placed a protective arm in front of Kaoru. "It's good to see you again, Himura-san. However, I would appreciate it if you let go of Kao-chan." Soujiro paused as he pulled the girl's shoulders towards his side so that they were pressed against one another. 

"Kao - -", Kenshin couldn't bring himself to repeat what Soujiro had just called his Kaoru-dono. _Kao-chan? .. Who does he think he is?_, he thought with utmost distaste. He glared at the younger man straight in the eye.

Soujiro smirked and said possessively," She's mine." At that Soujiro broke off into a hysterical and maniacal laugh. Kenshin looked helplessly over towards Kaoru, his eyes pleading with her to tell him that this wasn't true.

Kaoru still looked confusedly at him and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as a response. 

Light footsteps approached the trio and Kenshin quickly turned around. A little boy with cobalt blue eyes and raven-black hair hopped towards them. 

 "Otou-san! Okaa-san!!!" Kaoru and Soujiro look behind the stunned rurouni at their child.

Kenshin's eyes darted between Kaoru, Soujiro, and the kid. _No! No!_

"Otou-san," the kid tugged on Soujiro's sleeve while he pointed to the rurouni, "who is he?"

Kenshin's hands shot out as he grabbed his head in frustration and despair. He started to mumble incoherent words. "No!. .. No! . .. This can't be happening!!!"

---A few moments later

Kenshin got up from his sitting place. His forehead was covered with beads of sweat and his neck was sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable vertical position. The man frantically looked around searching for any signs of what had just happened. His eyes closed as he sighed with relief. _It was just a dream . .just a dream,_ he reassured himself._._ As he plopped back down onto the seat, he heard light footsteps running towards his direction. His hand automatically reached for the hilt of his katana.

"Oro-san! Oro-san!"

He let out a chuckle as he noticed that the voice belonged to a child. Kenshin let go of his sword as a smile appeared on his face. A little boy skipped towards him out of the darkness. His face became visible with each step he took.

Black hair.

Closed eyes.

Smiling face.

_Looks like a miniature Soujiro_, Kenshin thought in horror as he took a double take. More kids began approaching him, all having the same emotionless smiles on the face. Kenshin looked crazily around him as he noticed the space he was in was being engulfed by smiling kids.

"What about Kenji?!?!?!?!" Kenshin yelled out into the pitch-black abyss.

**Author's Note:**

I was in a weird mood when I was writing this teaser. And it was more of a spur of a moment thing. Hehe .. ^_^ .. I know it seems really, for lack of other words, "out of whack". =P Also, I wanted to repeat that the contents of this teaser have nothing whatsoever to do with what will actually happen once Kenshin and Kaoru finally meet up. (^_^)

I have another idea for a fic. This one is A/U. It's actually going to be another K/K pairing. (Mainly asking the question: What if Kaoru hadn't met Kenshin that fateful night in the deserted streets of Tokyo? What if they had met in Kyoto during the time Shishio was plotting to take over Japan?) It takes place a little after Bakumatsu War and the very beginning of the Meiji Era. Kaoru and Yumi are good friends (almost like sisters) who work in the brothel. There, Yumi meets Shishio and she falls in love with him. Shishio has Yumi follow him back to Kyoto where he plans to overthrow the government. Kaoru goes with them because the both of them don't want to be separated. 

Anyway, what do you guys think?


End file.
